Born to Die
by crystahime
Summary: "Akhir dari semuanya, tapi bukan akhir dari sebuah permasalahan. Himeka dan Rika di katakan harus mati agar kekuatan mereka juga ikut mati. Sementara itu, Himeka yang sudah terpukul atas tahunya bahwa Kazune adalah ayahnya harus mengisap rasa pahit kembali. Miris sekali bukan?" Short one-shoot, abal, aneh, tidak sesuai anime asli. Mind to RnR, minna-san?


**P**eperangan antara dewa sudah selesai. Sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang namanya cincin dewa. Karena keduanya telah retak. Kujyo Kazuto, telah kembali karena cincin dewa telah musnah. Sedangkan Karasuma Kirihiko, telah mengakui kesalahannya dan kembali menjalin persahabatan dengan Kazuto.

Tapi tak lama setelah itu, mereka menemukan bahwa Himeka dan Rika masih mempunyai kekuatan dewa, dan itu akan musnah jika Himeka dan Rika kembali di satukan.

Tapi itu semua butuh pengorbanan.

Menurut Kazuto dan Kirihiko, jika Himeka kembali di satukan, maka kedua Himeka akan mati.

Tapi, Suzuka—yang telah kembali menjadi dewasa menentang mentah-mentah pernyataan Kazuto dan Kirihiko. "_Bukannya kalau kedua Himeka di satukan maka bumi terselamatkan?_" tanyanya pada kedua professor tersebut.

Keduanya pun hanya bisa memandang satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan mengacuhkan pertanyaan itu untuk sementara. Tentu saja ini menjadi pertanyaan misterius tersendiri bagi Suzuka. Yang ada di otaknya saat ini adalah—

—suaminya yang ingin membunuh anaknya atau karena ini sudah terlambat?

**.**

**.**

**Born to Die**

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) © Koge Donbo**

**Warning: Aneh, tidak sesuai anime yang asli.**

**[Himeka K. and Rika K.]**

**–Short one-shoot–**

**.**

**.**

Kazuto dan Kirihiko sedang berada di laboratorium. Mereka mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaan Suzuka dengan jawaban yang masuk akal. Gadis itu telah kembali—bersama dengan otak encernya. Setiap kali mereka mencoba untuk merangkai kata, mereka merasa jawabannya sangat tidak masuk akal. Terus, terus, dan terus seperti itu.

Sesekali, Kazuto melirik Kirihiko yang duduk bersantai dan memasang pose berpikir. Kazuto menarik nafas panjang. Menjawab pertanyaan simpel Suzuka tidak lah mudah. Sebenarnya mereka berdua sudah memilih jawaban yang tepat jika tidak ada cara lain untuk menjawab pertanyaan Suzuka. Tetapi, mereka mengusahakan untuk tidak langsung mengatakannya—karena takut melukai perasaan orang yang sangat menyayangi kedua Himeka.

Kirihiko yang lelah terus mencari jawaban di otaknya pun mengetikan sesuatu di alat yang _sedikit _aneh bagi orang biasa. Setengah jam kemudian, matanya terbelalak lebar, dan akhirnya terduduk lemas di lantai. Kazuto yang melihat tingkah aneh temannya tersebut berusaha menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Kirihiko?" tanya Kazuto heran. Ia berani bersumpah, selama ia bersahabat dengan Kirihiko dari kecil, Kirihiko belum pernah se-panik ini. "Tenangkan dirimu dulu."

Kirihiko mundur selangkah demi selangkah dari alat di dalam laboratorium tersebut. Ia terlalu panik, sehingga membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Perkataan Kirihiko saja tidak di dengarkannya. Dalam sekejap, sepintas memori kedua orang tuanya mati di tangan pamannya terlintas di otaknya. Ia menarik nafas, kemudian di hembuskan.

"Sudah tenang?" Kirihiko mengangguk. "baiklah, katakan apa yang terjadi."

"Itu ma—"

**Cklek.**

"—salah pribadi, Kujyo."

"Tuan! Hi—Himeka sudah mengetahuinya... Sekarang dia sedang mengurung diri di kamarnya bersama Rika dan terus menangis..." lapor Kazusa. Kazuto merasa ia adalah seorang ayah yang gagal menghidupi anaknya. Ia juga tidak dapat membayangkan jika Karin—Suzuka_-nya _yang dulu—memarahinya sewaktu ia menjadi Kujyo Kazune.

"Ugh, Kazusa, kumohon kau jaga saja dulu mereka berdua. Jangan sampai mereka melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan mereka berdua," kata Kazuto. Kazusa mengangguk mengerti kepada tuannya.

"Siap!" Ia langsung melengos pergi dan menjelma menjadi burung merpati kembali.

.

.

.

**K**azuto bersama Kirihiko mendiskusikan jawaban apa yang akan mereka katakan pada Suzuka, Michiru, Jin, kedua Rika serta teman-temannya—seperti Miyon dan Yuuki.

Kazuto merasa tak ada jalan lain selain memberitahukan semuanya pada keluarganya serta teman dekatnya sewaktu menjadi Kazune dulu. Walau otaknya sangat cerdas, tapi ia masih belum mengerti cara menjelaskannya. Mau bagaimanapun, Tuhan lah yang lebih pintar di antara semuanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana Kirihiko?" tanya Kazuto sambil melirik orang yang berada di sampingnya—Kirihiko yang tengah sibuk dengan apa yang berada di hadapannya.

"Ada dua cara, Kujyo," Kirihiko mematikan alat itu dan melirik Kazuto. "Kau mau tahu?"

"Tentu saja, ini untuk kebaikan kedua Himeka," jawab Kazuto mantap. Entah kenapa, ia merasakan firasat buruk setelah ini. Entah apa itu, siapa yang tahu. Tapi Kazuto dapat menyimpulkan, bahwa cara ini pasti sangat _berbahaya_, tentu saja.

.

.

.

**H**imeka dan Rika sudah mengurung diri berhari-hari. Tapi itu tidak membuat Kazusa kelelahan untuk menjaga mereka. Himeka menatap dinding dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tak tahu Tuhan akan memberinya cobaan seberat ini. Ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari cobaan yang di berikan Tuhan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Bahwa pemuda yang di cintainya adalah ayahnya sendiri.

Dan sekarang, ia dan saudara kembarnya atau dirinya yang lain, harus mati demi dunia.

"Himeka," panggil Rika. Sudah terlihat jelas, bahwa Rika habis bangun tidur. "Kita harus bunuh diri nanti malam,"

"Kenapa?" Suara Himeka menunjukkan kekecewaan, kesedihan, dan kerapuhan. Tak ada semangat yang tersirat di suara—bahkan wajahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, seseorang akan merasa terpukul jika mereka harus mati karena keharusan.

"Karena manusia, _lahir untuk mati_." jawab Rika dengan nada dingin. Kazusa yang menjaga mereka dari kejauhan teperanjat. Bagaimana bisa Rika, yang juga senasib dengan Himeka menjawab tanpa ada satupun kesedihan?

"Ta-tapi..."

"Mereka ingin membunuh kita, karena kita hanya gangguan untuk mereka! Ki-kita..." Tangis kedua anak kembar itu kemudian pecah. Rika, yang pada awalnya bersuara dengan nada dingin, tetap saja tidak bisa di pungkiri kalau ia sedih jika ia dan Himeka akan mati nantinya. "Ki-kita... bukan sesuatu yang berharga bagi mereka! Karena kita, di takdirkan untuk lahir dengan cobaan yang berat. Percuma saja! Tak akan ada yang menolong kita dari sebuah keharusan. Tidak ada yang mau bersekutu dengan kita, takdir pun juga. Semuanya tidak menyayangi kita!" Nada suara Rika mulai merendah. Kazusa dapat melihat kedua gadis itu kemudian menangis di atas ranjang.

"Takdir mereka memang lebih berat di bandingkan aku," gumamnya pelan. Ia pergi dalam kondisi menjadi burung merpati.

Tak lama setelah Kazusa pergi—yang pastinya mereka tidak tahu—Himeka dan Rika menangis, menangis, dan terus menangis.

"Rika_-chan_..." panggil Himeka saat ia dapat mengontrol tangisnya.

"... Apa?"

"Kau serius ingin kita bunuh diri malam—"

**GEBRAK!**

"Kalian pikir cuma kalian yang sedih, hah?!" bentak Miyon sambil mengenggam lemah kunci kamar Himeka dan Rika yang ia temukan dua jam yang lalu. Ia nyaris menjatuhkan kunci itu kalau saja Suzuka tidak menangkapnya. Himeka dan Rika berpelukan sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Aku... sebagai sahabat dari Kujyo Himeka dan Karasuma Rika juga turut sedih!" Miyon sudah tidak dapat mengontrol kesedihan dan amarahnya. Semuanya menjadi satu. Ia tidak dapat menahan diri setelah ia mendengar suara rapuhnya Himeka dan suara dingin Rika.

Suzuka hanya menatap diam ketiga orang yang terlibat. "Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa menjadi orang yang baik untuk kalian. Aku selalu menyusahkan kalian," Suzuka menggengam erat kunci kamar Himeka dan Rika. Ia berjalan sambil membelakangi Miyon, Himeka, serta Rika. "Maafkan aku,"

.

.

.

**Tok tok tok!**

Suzuka—atau Karin yang berwujud dewasa—mengetok pintu laboratorium dengan tergesa-gesa. Namun, tak ada yang membuka. Suzuka mulai bersiap untuk mengetok lagi. Tapi—

"Dua cara, Kazuto. Ada dua cara," Suzuka dapat mengetahui bahwa itu adalah suara Kirihiko.

"Yang pertama...?" Suzuka menghela nafas.

"Ugh, aku benci mengakuinya, Kazuto. Sebenarnya, ada nyonya cantik yang sedang menguping di luar," Kirihiko berusaha untuk mengencerkan suasana di dalam laboratorium ini—agar tidak terlalu mencekam. Tapi perkataannya bahwa ada seseorang yang menguping itu sangat benar.

"Hah?" Kazuto menoleh ke arah pintu, di sana—di bawahnya yang sengaja di buat celah agar mendapatkan sedikit udara dan sedikit cahaya—terdapat benda yang berwarna hitam. Di jendela ada sosok wanita cantik yang sedang menunduk. "Oh? Maksudmu Ka—Suzuka?"

"Benar," Kirihiko menyeringai. "Ada dua cara."

"Dua... cara..." gumam Kazuto pelan. Ia takut cara ini sangat berbahaya—tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak menampilkannya di wajahnya.

"Tak perlu memakai cara lain! Biarkan saja kami mati! Toh, yang kau sebut cara lain itu pasti juga mengorbankan nyawa 'kan? Sudahlah! Percuma!" seru gadis Karasuma itu. Kirihiko mengangguk pelan. Kazuto dan Suzuka tegang dengan adanya kedua anak mereka. Yang satu dingin, yang satu rapuh.

"Iya... lebih baik biarkan kami mati," Himeka berusaha mengontrol tangisnya agar tidak pecah. "kami sudah membicarakannya. Jadi keputusan kami adalah..."

**Zrassh...  
Zrassh...**

"—mati..." Himeka dan Rika duduk lemas di sana. Samar-samar, Himeka dapat mendengar suara derap kaki.

"Himeka_-sama _dan Rika_-sama _menghilang!" Kazusa langsung terduduk lemas melihat kondisi orang yang baru saja ia sebutkan. "kalian... bercanda 'kan?" Di sisi lain Kazusa bahagia, dengan ini ia akan menjadi manusia, dengan kehidupan yang normal. Tapi di sisi lain juga, ia akan kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi. Orang yang membuatnya berhasil kembali bahagia dengan tugas yang ia jalankan.

"M-maafkan aku... uhuk! Atas kesalahan kami berdua..." Himeka menutup matanya, bersamaan dengan Rika. Tak lama matahari tidak memancarkan sinarnya, karena di tutup oleh awan yang berwarna hitam.

**Tes tes**

Bersamaan dengan rintik hujan, Himeka dan Rika tewas di rumahnya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**fin**

* * *

**A**uthor's **N**ote

Yaah! Himeka lagi deh :3 Maklum, ane Himeka_-centric_. Alias penggemar Kujyo Himeka! Ini dia _omake_-nya, semoga suka!

* * *

**Omake**

**G**agal menjadi seorang orang tua.

Itulah yang di rasakan Kazuto dan Suzuka.

Tapi, sebagai gantinya, Tuhan mengkaruniakan mereka anak kedua—yang menjadi anak tunggal. Namanya Kujyo Suzune. Anak yang sangat tampan, manis, ramah, dan tidak cengeng.

Usianya sekarang sebelas tahun. Dan sebelas tahun yang lalu pula insiden Himeka dan Rika terjadi.

"Siapa dia, _kaa-san_?" tanya Suzune pada ibunya, Kujyo Suzuka. Sekarang ia berada di dua pemakaman.

Suzuka hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Kakakmu yang meninggal karena alasan tertentu," jawab Suzuka seadanya. Yang juga sedikit tidak nyambung.

"Kenangan yang sangat pahit, ya?" tanya Kazusa mendekati pasangan ibu dan anak—Suzuka dan Suzune dengan agak canggung. Kazusa melemaskan seluruh tubuhnya dan ia terduduk di sana, sambil mengusap batu nisan Himeka dan Rika bersamaan, kemudian memeluk batu nisan itu satu-satu.

"Ya."

"Aku merindukan mereka, setelah sekian lamanya mereka di bunuh."

"Ugh, mereka bukan di bunuh tapi bunuh diri," koreksi Suzuka sambil terkekeh kecil. Kazusa ikut-ikutan tertawa atas kecerobohannya. Sedangkan Suzune hanya menatap heran ibu dan bibi angkatnya.

"Karena?" tanya Suzune yang sudah sangat penasaran. Kazusa tersenyum kecil.

"Kasusnya sudah di tutup, dan kami berjanji tidak akan mengungkitnya lagi," tutur Kazusa yang membuat Suzune mendengus kesal.

"Terserahlah! Kalian memang pelit!" dengus bocah berusia sebelas tahun tersebut. Suzuka dan Kazusa kembali tertawa atas perilaku bocah itu.

**.**

**.**

_**"Lihat, Himeka, Rika! Kami sudah bahagia. Kalian juga bahagia ya di sana?"**_

**.**

**real fin**


End file.
